Más allá que un corazón noble
by AlaskWinter
Summary: No puedes juzgar a un libro por su portada antes de conocer, o tratar alguien...eso mismo pensara Nick, hasta que su vida da un cambio radical.


_**Este es un corto "One Shot", y se me ocurrió, o más bien se me vino a la mente desde que supe la historia del collar que portaría el zorro, en la supuesta película de "ZDP".**_

 _ **Ya sabrán tuvieron cambios desconozco la razón, en fin cuando supe de eso, Okey pensé porque no hacer una corta historia si fuera algo así, básicamente es algo diferente.. Espero que sea de su agrado...**_

 _ **Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino de "Disney"**_

 _ **Más allá que un corazón noble**_

 _ **En ese día todo parecía ser agradable para la familia "Hopps" pero las cosas darían un giro para cierta conejita, estando en la Madriguera viendo como sus hermanos, (as) jugaban entre ellos.**_

 _ **Una de las hermanas se puso de lado de ella con una enorme sonrisa sin despejar la vista a la siembra de cosecha de flores llamadas: "Aulladores".**_

–Son tan hermosas, ¿no crees? –la conejita de pelaje gris, con ojos marrones, miro a su hermana la mayor que llevaba sus patas sobre la cintura llevando una blusa sobre arriba color rosa, y bajo una de color gris que hacia juego con el pantalón –Lo son, – sus orejas se pararon alcanzando a oír ruido entre la hierba –Yoli, te importara si echas un vistazo a nuestros hermanos, –Oh claro…. ¿Espera a dónde vas? —Solo voy a dar una vistazo por haya…. —agrego tras salirse del campo de las flore con dirección donde escucho un ruido

La conejita se adentró entre los matorrales de hierba verde, pasando cada rama, a rama sin percatarse que un depredador la visualizaba desde lo más lejos. Sus patas se detuvieron al darse cuenta que camino nada menos a una abismo de los más alto pudiendo ver de bajo al agua que corría….

Sus orejas se levantaron al escuchar una pisadas lentamente se volteó percatando de una pantera negra del temor cayo acostada de frente no sabiendo donde correr sin darse dio una pisada mal cayendo de la colina al río saliendo a flote pero por más que intentaba nadar esa inútil era rastrada por la corriente pidiendo ayuda..

Sin poder más que era arrastrada a la corriente se atragantaba de agua su cuerpo se fue sumergiendo al fondo del agua sintiendo un cálido pelaje pero no podía ver de quien se trataba hasta que salió del río tosiendo del agua que se había tragado.

— ¿Qué hacia un conejo en el río? —Pregunto al mirar a la coneja sin dejar escupir agua —No sabes ni siquiera nadar

Dejo de escupir agua, y levanto su rostro al percatarse que era un zorro que la miraba sin nada de emociones cayo sentada con las patas que seguían en la tierra que agarraban sabiendo ante mano que era un depredador

—Gracias por salvar mi vida…. —se calló sin poder pronunciar la palabra que por simple hecho imaginado que si vida era su fin pero noto que su cuerpo estaba vendado solo llevaba puesto una camisa desabrochada, y pantalones cafés

—Ni me agradezcas, eso no responde mi pregunta… ¿Qué hacías en el río? —Volviendo a preguntar con una mirada astuta sin ninguna pizca de sonrisa en su boca

La coneja sacudió su ropa que era empapada de agua, y sus orejas —. Una pantera me tenía acorralada y caí

—Aun asi son conejos, y abundan en grupo ¿no?

—Sí, —extendió la pata en saludo con una sonrisa —me llamo Judy

Aun con su mirada astuta sin tener una pizca de sonrisa apenas levanto la pata devolviendo en saludo —Es Nick

Se volteó cayendo sentado sobre una piedra rodeando sus propios brazos a si mismo sobre abdomen soltando un quejido de dolor pulsante

— ¿Estas herido?

Volviendo a soltar un quejido del dolor que sentía e ignorando el comentario de la coneja

Ladeo su cabeza de lado izquierdo mirando al zorro que no le daba la mirada solo viendo que se abrazaba a si mismo

Abrió loso ojos en grande, y la miro —Ya salve tu vida ahora…. Volviendo a soltar un quejido pero esta vez fuerte

—Ahora déjame ayudarte —agregó con una sonrisa —mi casa está cerca…

Levanto las orejas —Ok, te das cuenta que soy depredador... —se intentó poner de pie a patas pero cayo arrodillado del intenso dolor y sintiendo una pata que lo levantaban —Te debo una, asi no seas terco déjame ayudarte, ustedes los zorros son por naturaleza sin querer recibir ayuda y menos tratándose de un coneja — intento levantar la pata pero la bajo de los punzantes dolores que sentía en su abdomen dejando recibir ayuda sin poder creer de una conejita.

De vuelta en la madriguera la familia "Hopps" empezaba a preocupar de la ausencia repentina de su hija, pero se aliviaron que regresaba aunque no sola sino que consideraban un depredador, y amenaza para la familia…

—Hija, no sabes lo angustiada, y lo preocupados que estábamos….

—Mama, estoy bien —comento su pata estaba de lado del zorro que sostenía —Hay que ayudarlo….

La madre coneja miro a su hija sabiendo que era una broma pero no realmente, asi que encamino junta a su hija a la habitación cayendo acostado el zorro en una cama su visión se hacía borrosa perdiendo el conocimiento..

"Despierto caminado en una luz blanca que conducía un camino al vacío o al abismo, sus orejas se movían al escuchar una voz tratando de recordar porque se le hacía un poco familiar su nombre era pronunciado varias veces…" Despertó de golpe pero horrorizado de multitud de conejos que lo rodeaban. "Estoy en el infierno".

—Hija, sigo pensando que no es buena idea que un zorro este aquí, no sabes que pueda atacar en cualquier momento —dijo Sr Hopps a su hija que cargaba entre los brazos dos pequeños conejitos y le sonreía —Mama el salvo mi vida, y él tiene un corazón noble no creo que llegue hacer algo, si fuera así me hubiera atacado no lo hizo..

La Sr Hopps dejar escapar un suspiro —, No lo sé hija —dijo con un tono voz preocupada

La conejita miro a su madre, y luego al zorro que apoyaba su pata sobre su rodilla con la mirada neutra pero su atención se prestó a un collar que traía en su cuello

 _ **1 hora después**_

De haber sacado al zorro de la habitación el movió con su pata la cortina con su mirada aun semblante

— ¿Y este lugar es….?— Pregunto al dar una mirada a un cuarto

—Es mi habitación —contesto estando recargada contra la pared con sus patas a espaladas aun llevando una sonrisa en su rostro —Baja un poco la voz tarde una hora en sacarte de mis hermano (hermanas)

El bajo el ultimó escalón dando una mirada completa a la habitación — ¿Y cuántos son?

—Conociste a 210 y en total 275

"Que pregunta tan tonta era más que obvio estaba una madriguera de conejos, y zanahorias, procreando cada conejo, conejo y cultivando zanahorias una historia sin fin" —pensó a si mismo

Miro a la coneja que estaba de frente que llevaba las patas puesta a la cintura

—¿Qué tanto me miras...?

Movió sus orejas y la siguió mirando —Estoy herido

— ¡¿Q-Que?! ¡Eres un depravado y malicioso zorro….! Como te atreves —grito horrorizada, y alterada de lo roja que estaba

Levanto un poco su rostro moviendo sus orejas a la vez la miraba —¿Qué está pasando a través de tu cabeza?

La coneja bajo su mirada, y volviendo a ver de lo sonrojada que estaba de haber pensado otra cosa que no era, y volviendo a ver ese collar que traía en su cuello dio un paso hacia el oprimiendo ese cadena que se abrió. El zorro no sentía un atado solo libertad de su garganta respirando con tranquilidad con los ojos entre cerrados tomo la pata de la coneja la pego contra su cuerpo que abrazaba

—Disculpa, por mi estupidez que pensé de ustedes los conejos —susurro aun abrazando a la conejita —lo siento zanahorias…


End file.
